


One time things

by Smut_lover13



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Please Kill Me, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_lover13/pseuds/Smut_lover13
Summary: Omega let's something slip out, but don't worry. It's a one time thing.





	One time things

**Author's Note:**

> wow how long have I been dead? But anyway, I'm back bitches! Did you miss me?
> 
> I wrote this in like 2 minutes so i understand if its bad. But thanks for reading anyway! :D

Alpha’s hips snapped forward, hard yet slow, just how Omega loved it. Alpha wasn’t sure if he loved it just because it felt good, or because it was the one thing that never failed to make him unravel.  
Piece by piece, Omega slowly and gracefully fell apart before the guitarist. And  _fuck_  did he love it.

Omega let out a particularly low grunt and Alpha smirked. He continued the movement of his hips, only slightly speeding up his thrusts. Omega bit his lip hard and screwed his eyes shut, his blunt nails digging in anywhere he could reach on Alpha’s pale skin.

Alpha smirked down at his lover, reaching toward him and pushing a stray hair off of his sweaty forehead.

“Fuck, Omega.. You're so good for me.” Omega whined at the way his name sinfully rolled off the other's tongue, only causing Alpha to continue.

“You make such gorgeous noises for me... So pretty.” The ghoul licked his lips and gave a rather sharp thrust before he continued. “Love when you make those faces, too. So blissful and  _beautiful_.”

Omega peeked up at Alpha, releasing a guttural groan that seemed to be stuck in his throat. He then whimpered pitifully and practically begged for more.

 _More more more._  
More thrusts, more praise, more love.  
He didn’t even know. All he knew was that he wanted  _more_.

“F-fuck…,” Omega groaned, his hips jerking on their own accord.

“Please, I-I need more. More, daddy…” Omega felt Alpha's hips stop and he swore his heart did, too. He cracked his eyes open, looking up at the guitarist. He was surprised to see what he could only assume was absolute arousal.

Alpha’s hips continued moving, faster and harder than before. It made Omega's toes curl.

“Fuck, älskling,” The guitarist growled, biting onto his bottom lip.

“You're so fucking good for me...” Omega could see the evil glint in his eyes. “So good for daddy.”

Omega let out a harsh whine and bucked his hips. He threw his head back against the bed when he felt Alpha’s calloused hand wrap around his needy and neglected cock. Alpha ran his thumb over the slit, smearing precum and making Omega moan loudly.

“Goddamn, Omega,” His voice barely hid the chuckle that was behind his words. “So fucking good. So needy...” Alpha bucked his hips hard and moved his hand on Omega's cock at the same speed. “You're doing so goddamn good for daddy, älskling. Fuck, I’m so proud…”

Omega let out another pitiful whimper and clawed at Alpha’s bicep. His eyes fluttered shut when his cock brushed against his sweet spot.

“Fuck! D-daddy... I wanna cum, gonna cum.” Omega surprised himself with how needy he sounded.

Alpha chuckled quietly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Omega's jaw. He then nibbled at the spot, grunting lowly.

“C’mon, baby. Cum for daddy...” Omega's hips thrust sporadically as his orgasm took over, ropes of white falling onto his stomach and Alpha's hand.

“Fuck, baby, good.” Alpha sped up his hips, soon cumming deep inside of the other guitarist as he bit down on his lover’s pulse point.

The pair laid in bed, breathing heavily and looking at each other with tired and love-filled eyes. Alpha smiled down at the larger ghoul, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “So,” he started, an evil smirk playing at his lips. “Daddy, huh?”

Omega's face flushed deep red and he cast his eyes to the side, crossing his arms over his chest and resembling that of a stubborn child. “It was a one time thing. Don’t get used to it.”

The guitarist chuckled, kissing the larger male softly.  
“ _Sure_  it was.”


End file.
